


alone

by cvblegirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvblegirl/pseuds/cvblegirl
Summary: They don't have many moments like these.





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at this fandom. I'm currently rewatching TWD instead of studying, so of course this happened.
> 
> **Set in Season 2**

Rick held onto the bathroom counter with one hand and brought the other to cover his mouth. It was all he could do to keep the sharp, desperate moans from escaping his lips as Shane thrust deep into him. Each jut of Shane’s hips was punctuated with a low grunt that had Rick’s skin prickling with desire. 

“You look so fucking good like this.” Shane whispered and Rick dug his teeth into his palm, refusing to look at his debauched reflection in the mirror in front of him. Shane’s hands pressed harder into his hips and Rick knows he’s close. So close. 

They don’t have much time left before people start to wonder where they’ve gone; their fearless leader and his guard dog. 

“Sh-Shane...please.” Rick knew exactly what to say to get Shane going, knew how much his reactions spur on Shane’s hips. He ventured a peek at the mirror, ignoring his flushed face, and stared into Shane's dark eyes. He watched as Shane licked his lips, a wicked grin spreading onto his lips. 

"Fuck me harder." His voice is so low he wasn't sure if Shane heard him, but he hoped he'd at least read his lips. 

A jolt of pure pleasure sped down his spine as Shane moved to cover Rick’s body with his own. The thrusts turned hard and brutal, but his body could take anything Shane wanted to give. Soft lips cover the side of his neck, and how Rick wished Shane would dig his teeth into his flesh. However, it’s that intimate gesture of having Shane pressing light kisses to his neck that undoes him. 

Rick cried out in relief as he finally reached his climax, his entire body trembling. He’s certain he would have fallen to the floor if not for Shane’s steel grip on him. Shane grunted as he emptied himself inside of Rick.

Rick allowed them a few seconds of post-orgasm bliss, their breaths moving in sync, but they don’t have any time left now. Lori or Carl, or anyone else really, must be looking for them now.

They dressed quickly and try to clean up as best they can. Rick was the first to leave the bathroom, but not before Shane grabbed him by the waist one last time, giving him a tight squeeze before finally letting him go.


End file.
